parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Builder of Notre Dame
Cast: * Quasimodo - Bob the Builder * Esmeralda - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Phoebus - Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Frollo - Clayton (Tarzan) * Clopin - Pajama Sam (Humongous Entertainment) * Puppet Clopin - Screwie (Everyone's Hero) * Achilles - Donkey (Shrek) * Hugo, Victor and Laverne - Lucifer (Cinderella), Rafiki (The Lion King) and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * The Archdeacon - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Djali - E.B. (Hop) * Quasimodo's Parents - Robert and Dorothy (Bob the Builder) * Brutish and Oafish Guards - Aladdin and Hercules * Gypsies In Beginning of Film - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove), Shrek and Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Frollo's Soldiers - Captain Hook (Peter Pan), Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under), Lord Rothbart (The Swan Princess) and Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) * Bird with Quasimodo - Iago (Aladdin) * Torturer - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) * Miller - The Lorax * Old Prisoner - Dilbert * Snowball - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Girl Who Hugs Quasimodo - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) * Gargoyle Coming to Life an Snarling at Frollo - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) * People at Paris - Various Characters Scenes: Movie Used: * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Footage: Clips from TV Shows/Movies/Video Games Used: * Bob the Builder (1998) * Bob the Builder (2015) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) * Tarzan (1999) * Tarzan: Video Game (1999) * Pajama Sam (1996) * Everyone's Hero (2006) * Shrek (2001) * Shrek 4D (2003) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek the Third (2007) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * Cinderella (1950) * Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) * Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) * Zootopia (2016) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Hop (2011) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin (TV Series) (1994) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * Hercules (1997) * Hercules (TV Series) (1998) * Hercules 2: Zero to Hero (1999) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Kronk's New Groove (2005) * The Emperor's New School (2006) * The Simpsons (1989) * The Simpsons Movie (2007) * Peter Pan (1953) * Return to Neverland (2002) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * The Swan Princess (1994) * The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) * Phineas and Ferb (2007) * Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) * Dumbo (1941) * The Lorax (2012) * Dilbert (1999) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) Trivia Gallery Poster Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movies Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoof Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:Childhood Category:Childhood Movies Category:Childhood Spoofs Category:Childhood Movie Spoof Category:Childhood Movie Spoofs Category:Childhood Movies Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Movie Parodies Category:Movies parodies Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:DeviantART